GoodTimes Entertainment
Logo captures by Eric S. and others Background: GoodTimes Entertainment was a bargain bin home video company founded in 1984. Note: This is not to be confused with Goodtimes Enterprises. Not to mention that early GoodTimes releases from 1984-85 did not have an onscreen logo; it generally cut straight to the film. It did have a print logo, which served as the basis for our first logo. GoodTimes Entertainment 1st Logo (1985-1990) Nickname: "GoodTimes Rainbow" Logo: On a shady light blue background, we see a rainbow, wiping in left-to-right. As it finishes appearing, "GOODTIMES", colored amber, appear above the rainbow. Under the rainbow are "HOME VIDEO" and under that in bronze "PRESENTS". For the closing variant, "PRESENTS" is not shown. Trivia: Some versions of the song "Future Love" by Kristinia DeBarge feature a synth wind chime-like pad note at the beginning that's sampled from the penultimate half of this logo theme. Variants: * An earlier version had the parabolic rainbow wiping in to replace a circular blank outline. The background was a gradient pink and the text was in 2-D. * A black & white version exists on B&W films. FX/SFX: The rainbow and text appearing. Music/Sounds: A crystallized sparkling sound followed by a synth percussion tune. The first variant had a generic synth fanfare. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on tapes from the period, some of which were co-released by MCA Home Video. It can be found on some compilation videos that were later reissued, namely Three Stooges and Abbott and Costello material. It still appeared on their tapes until 1990, even though most releases had the 2nd logo in print form on the packaging beginning in 1986. Scare Factor: Low. The music may startle some, but it's a pretty harmless logo otherwise. 2nd Logo (1990-2000) Nicknames: "Goodtimes Filmreel", "Goodtimes Filmstrip" Logo: On a starry sky background, we see a filmreel, flying downward. Then it shifts to the pink film inside it, which becomes flat. It then zooms-out, and the film reads "H O M E V I D E O". Then "GOODTIMES", colored raspberry pink, appears over the filmreel. Variants: * On Platinum Series releases starting in 1993, a silver rectangle with the words "PLATINUM SERIES" appeared under the filmreel that read "HOME VIDEO" and shines. * Starting in 1996, the URL text "www.goodtimes.com" appeared at the bottom of the logo. Currently, this company's Internet home page is redirected into Gaiam's web page. * A still version of the logo appears at the end of some tapes. * The closing version of the Platinum Series variant had the rectangle shine. * One Platinum Series variant had a much cheaper starfield at the beginning which fades into The Three Stooges which is still and plays for a second and reverts into a still image. The URL was seen for two seconds before fading out, and the animation for the rectangle was only shining. FX/SFX: The zooming of the film reel and formation of the logo. Music/Sounds: Starts with some "tinkles" and a whoosh as the film reel shifts downward, followed by a bombastic synth orchestral fanfare. On the "PLATINUM SERIES" variation, an additional whoosh is heard as the rectangle shines. On some releases, the logo is silent. The closing version of the Platinum Series variant just had three whoosh sounds in-sync with the rectangle shining. Availability: Common. Seen on releases of the period. This was used in tandem with the next logo for its last 3 years. Scare Factor: Low, the animation and music might get to some. 3rd Logo (1997-2005) Nickname: "Zooming GoodTimes" Logo: We start seeing a blue cloud background with clouds moving. The text "GT ENTERTAINMENT" in baby blue, zooms-out as the cloud background becomes ochre. After it zooms out, the URL text "www.goodtimes.com" appears at the bottom of the logo. Variant: There is a version without the URL below. FX/SFX: The clouds and logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on GoodTimes releases of the period. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden zooming might startle very few people, but it's very peaceful. The absence of noise can make it a little eerie, though. GoodTimes DVD (1998-2005) Nickname: "Watertimes" Logo: On a black background, we see black water, and we see "GOODTIMES ENTERTAINMENT" (as seen in the 3rd logo). It then dives into the water, and bright blue, lighting-like electricity is seen. The words emerge from the water with a cloud of steam and the standard DVD symbol appears under the GoodTimes logo: GOODTIMES ENTERTAINMENT DVD The URL text "www.goodtimes.com" appears at the bottom of the logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logo, water, and electricity. Although the animation is somewhat cheap-looking at times, it still manages to look cool regardless. Variant: Some releases don't have the URL. Music/Sounds: A brief synth note and a deep whir as the logo dives, followed by a synth tune with heavy percussion, ending with a MIDI-like cymbal crash and 3 synth horn notes. Availability: Seen on GoodTimes DVD releases of the time such as The Nutcracker Prince, Car Wash, Earthquake, Born in East L.A., Problem Child, Jaws: The Revenge, Judgement Night, and Bustin' Loose. Scare Factor: Low. The suddenness might startle some, but it's a cool logo. Other Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Home video Category:Defunct home video Category:VHS Category:DVD